phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Poachers
Poachers is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Development Division will soon begin their investigation of Dolor Odor thanks to the Hunters' assistance. The Commander returns to Pioneer 2 to discover that Kranz is back in action again and about time too. The government received word that the Arkz intend to destroy Molae Venti with explosives. The Commander decides to assist with another government mission that requests Hunters assistance with apprehending poachers that are reportedly killing birds of prey in Nebula Montana. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 19-2 From: Government Mission: We've learned that poachers are preying on the birds that live in Nebula Montana. We'd like you to go out and catch these poachers for us. Stage: Nebula Montana Requirements: Clear Odor Encounter Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Kylria (Guns' Soul) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Ohgun (Steel Wall) + Hyze (Always) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Teifu / Viviana / Orland Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun / Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Kranz Unlocks: None The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Kranz is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after securing victory. This quest marks the final cutscene in Kranz' story subplot before Great Ambition 1. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. I had a talk with Karen about various things, I feel a lot better now, okay? I know that claiming my stake in the world... ...Uh, I mean, I know that claiming a bigger stake in Pioneer 2 will be tough, okay? I'll stop concentrating so much on getting a promotion from now on. But that doesn't mean I like Dol Grisen's dictatorship around here. I'm getting the idea that someone's controlling the Arkz from the sidelines. Someone within our own government, if you know what I mean. Okay? I know they've been going on about how we're destroying the planet, but they've been looking for the Great Shadow too, okay? Just like us. The Environment Division is looking very suspicious right now. A source in the Security Division told me that, so it's got to be true! We've got to damage the Arkz and find the Great Shadow first! That's the first step in my new promotion plan, okay? Gah hah hah! ...... The quest Bomb Threat has been added. ...... The quest Poachers has been added. Pentaglass: I'll stop concentrating so much on getting a promotion from now on. But that doesn't mean I like Dol Grisen's dictatorship around here. We've got to damage the Arkz and find the Great Shadow first! That's the first step in my new promotion plan, okay? Gah hah hah! ...... I'm sorry. I just want to get promoted really, okay? Karen: NAME... Molae Venti is under attack by the Arkz. It looks like they're starting to move based on the info they got. The Arkz' irrational violence may result in more victims like Kranz. Please stop them! That's your mission this time. ...Also, Kranz... is back here. The government paid all of his medical bills, of course. Just deal with him like nothing ever happened, all right? And whatever you do, don't talk to him about the cloning. I don't think anyone notified him, so he may not know himself... Oh... Also, Kylria told me that with Blitz's information in hand, we might be able to figure out the location of the Great Shadow. We're almost there... We're finally almost there... Kranz: Yo! What's up? How're you doing? Feeling okay? I guess I was off the team for a little while. Sorry to be a burden on all you guys. It musta been lonely without me around! ...... I don't really remember too much before or after the incident. It's like that whole week is a blank in my mind. I can't believe the Morgue was really attacked. How did they get past our security, by the way? Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I feel great. I'm ready to go any time you are. Huh? Kylria? ...... Sorry! I don't remember anything about that... Did I say she was falling for me or something? Whoah...! I feel like someone's been reading my diary or something. Oh, man, lay off my private life for a sec, okay? By the way, have you seen Ino'lis? I don't see her around here. Nobody else knows where she is, either. What's up with her? ...Well, I'm sure she'll come back eventually... With that silly smirk on her face, too, probably. Officer: The Central Control System is fully operational. Kranz is all better, too. He's already back in action. He lost some of his memory, I guess, but otherwise he's fine. We may have lost our research data... ...but it's a temporary loss of memory. That's how we see it. Quest dialogue ---- Kylria: Around here? Blitz... Ohgun: I don't do terrible things like poaching! Hyze: Ohgun, my man, we've got no choice. Get ready for action! Post-quest dialogue ---- Thanks to your efforts, poaching activity will likely be on the decline for a while. We will form a plan to deal with any potential future poachers. As always, thank you for your assistance. Development Division If Kranz was the assigned Hunter ---- Kranz: Are you alright? I'm surprised they were able to give you so much trouble. Don't start getting careless, now. Kylria: Kranz! Is it ok for you to be up and about? Kranz: Gahahaha... Looks like I kept you all waiting for a while. Everyone's worried about me, but I don't even remember getting hurt. Anyway, I'm in perfect shape now! Kylria: ...I'm glad to hear it. You had me worried there. Kranz: Sorry to make you worry. Kylria: While you were resting, I did a little research. It seems that Blitz was the first on Pioneer 2 to know the location of the Great Shadow. Kranz: What's this "Great Shadow?" anyway? It sounds familiar... Kylria: The Great Shadow is what produces the "Germ." Kranz: ...Germ? Kylria: A substance that regenerates, dissolves, then re-forms, evolved. That's the nature of the Germ. The C.A.R.D. Technology that you use is made possible by the Germ. It can copy physical objects, then disassemble and compress them. Then, by merely applying the proper key, it can recall those objects back into physical existence. Kranz: ...I think I'll let you worry about complicated stuff like that. So, what did Pops have to do with it? Kylria: Blitz was the one who first brought it back to Pioneer 2. At first, they just thought it was some new disease. But as research progressed, they came to realize the amazing potential hidden inside it. But they weren't able to successfully duplicate it, so research was only able to use the small sample that was brought back. The C.A.R.D. devices you use each contain a tiny amount of the Germ. Even that small amount is enough to materialize a certain amount of matter. If someone were to find the location of the Great Shadow, they would instantly become the most powerful person on Pioneer 2, not to mention gain the ability to direct the future of all life on Ragol. They'd even get the power to take over our home planet, Coral, itself. Anybody who knows about it can't help but dream about it. The politicians aboard Pioneer 2 are constantly fighting behind the scenes. Kranz: Well, that's not something that really concerns me. Kylria: Think so? Officially, the Arkz are a resistance group opposed to the government and its human rights violations, but it's rumored that they're really a working faction of the government; a fake organization created specifically to find the Great Shadow. Kranz: ...Whoah.... I almost feel kind of sorry for those Arkz members. So, anyway, what happened to Pops after he got back with the Germ? Kylria: The Germ uses people as hosts and eventually kills them. That's why they called it a germ... because it seems like just another contagious disease. Blitz was infected, but for some reason, he survived. He'd developed immunity. No one knows how. After he recovered from the disease, he disappeared. And according to my investigations, this was his last known spot. Kranz: ...! Kylria: There's a message. Blitz: Th-th-th-th-THIS Th-THIS IS MY FINAL MESSAGE... I have lost... my... B-BODY TO THE GERM. I CAN NO LONGER MOVE FREELY... MANKIND MAY ONE DAY FIND THIS GREAT SHADOW... This p-POWER IS IMMENSE... BEYOND HUMAN UNDERSTANDING... I WILL HEAD ONCE MORE TO THE GREAT SHADOW. I DO NOT KNOW HOW FAR I CAN GET WITH THIS INFECTED B-B-B-BODY... IF THE TWO OF YOU SOMEHOW FIND THE GREAT SHADOW... YOU MUST DESTROY IT... THAT IS M-M-MANKIND'S... O-O-ONLYYYYYYYYY— *cough* *cough* *COUGH* S-SORRY... HERE are... the coordinates... of the Great Shadow... Be wary of the Great Shadow. If you find it, reduce it to ashes. That's all I have left that I can say to you... Don't look so down. If the two of you work together, you can do anything. I was never able to do anything for the two of you... Please forgive me. M-MANKIND's fate rests in Y-YOUR HA... Category:Hunters story quests